Hostage Time
by The X-Filer
Summary: This people is what happens when a cinema postpones the new Mulder and Scully movie 'I Want To Believe' for yet another week!


**Hostage Time**

**By **

**The X-filer**

**--**

**Inspired by Fictionaire**

**--**

"Alright people listen up! I'm taking this cinema hostage!" I shouted as I held a flashlight I had 'acquired' from the usher in front of me.

"Excuse me mame what seems to be the problem?" A man asked as he walked towards me. I turned my flashlight on him.

"The problem? The problem? My problem is that you said the new X-files movie would be here on the 14th of August and do you know what today is?" The man thought

"The 13th of August?" I put a finger up, my eyes going wide

"Exactly! And do you know what date your webpage says?"

"The 14th?" My eyes stared evilly at him

"No! It says the 21st!"

"Oh but mame that is…"

"Don't you 'but mame' me buddy, I have a right mind to turn this flashlight on!" The man backed up a bit

"But Mame…"

"What did I just tell you?! Now at first you said the 7th and I was like 'ok not much time to wait' then you pushed it back to the 14th and I was like 'Ok another week I can deal with that I just have to continue not to read 'I want to believe' stories.' But no you had to push it back to the 21st of this flipping month! What next? Push it back to the 28th? Or maybe even Christmas? Won't the ticket sale skyrocket then huh?" I stood right in front of him. He gulped

"Miss, don't you think you're over reacting?" He asked pushing the flashlight away from himself. My eyes narrowed

"Over reacting? Over reacting? Do you know who I am?" He raised his eyebrows

"No" he stated bluntly. I stepped back a step

"I am The X-Filer!" He just stared at me

"Yeah so?" I was taken back

"Do you know of a site called Fanfiction?" I continued. He shook his head. "Well let me fill you in, I am a Username on there and everything was going fine until I found out I had a story written about me by some guy who claims to be some odd name like Fictionaire. Now since then I am the laughing stock of the site because I am the only X-files fan who wants to see it and hasn't yet! How can my name be The X-Filer when I have nothing to X-file?! And I don't even like popcorn!" He shook his head

"Miss, as manager I am going to ask you to leave or else?" He threatened

"Or else what? Listen mate I have a box of matches here and if I light one of these babies in your popcorn machine the whole place is gonna go up and do you want that?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Miss X-filer, I assure you that your movie will be here on the 21st"

"Assure?" Just then someone with a card board cut out came out. I glanced at the familiar writing

"Star wars? You mean Star wars is coming here before the X-files movie?"

"Well…"

"Even though I will go and see Star wars… Take one more step Mr and I'll flash you, this torch has 1.5 volts in it and I'm not afraid to use it!" Just then The manager grabbed the flashlight from me "hey!"

"Security! Take her out!" just then hands wrapped around my arms.

"No you can't do this to me! I have waited so long!! I don't care what it's like as long as I see Mulder and Scully in a new scenario I'll be happy! They even told me to sit through the credits for an extra bit!! No!!" I was dragged to the door and grabbed on to the frame "Please! I want to believe it's coming on the 21st"

"Get her out of here!" They pulled me hard and my fingers slipped. I was placed on the steps and was left outside as they locked the cinema doors. Just then my sister came over to me

"Didn't get anywhere?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled

"Oh I may have got them thinking… 3, 2, 1"

**BOOM!**

My sister and I ducked as popcorn hit the inside of the locked glass door, plastering the manager to the glass. He started to slide down it. I looked at my sister

"21st… I still have another week, wanna go get Mac Donald's?" She shrugged

"Yeah why not, hey imagine what would happen if they postpone it another week?" I looked forward, my eyes narrowing

'_Yes, imagine what would happen' _

_--_

**A/N**

**LOL Ok just want to say **

**This was inspired by a funny story by Fictionaire**

'**Ten good reasons to release the Xfiles Movie'**

**Loved that story! And this was all in the name of fun...**

**Alright let me know what you thought**

**This is based on a true story mostly lol**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


End file.
